


Little Song Bird

by CastawaysInEden



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastawaysInEden/pseuds/CastawaysInEden
Summary: Phil Watson has done his best to raise his sons and they've learned to fend for themselves just fine on their own. This should be every father's dream to be able to help their sons pack for college, but Phil just wants a second more of his sons time.____________Or____________Phil gets Wilbur sick so he could care for him instead of letting him go.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Scraped Knees [Flashback]

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I don't think I nailed the characters, but I like the idea sooo. Have fun reading?

"Dad! Dad Look!" 

A child about the age of seven was barrelling down the stretch of road in the park, going as fast as a tiny bike could allow. All tucked in a helmet and elbow pads, his father watched at a safe distance with the satisfaction that he couldn't possibly hurt his head. 

"Good work, Will! Keep it up!" The father gave the child two big thumbs up, but nearly did a double take. He quickly went over to his other son, taking the stick out of his hands. "Alright then, I don't want you poking your eye out." 

The toddler wearing a plastic crown pouted and attempted to jump up and snatch the stick away from his father. "Dad! I'm an adventurer! I need my sword to slay the dragon!" 

Phil laughed and put the stick in a tangle of tree branches. "Look, bud. The stick went back home to it's family. Why don't you find some other game to play?" Taking off Technoblade's crown he ruffled his hair and sat the crown back down on his head. 

Seeing the look of disappointment on the kid's face he knew he needed to compensate. Making a surprised look he gestured behind him. "Oh look, Techno! There's a dragon there! Only a mighty adventurer could take it down with his bare hands!" 

"I can do that!" The child exclaimed. Running off to slay the 'dragon' which was the brightly colored green and yellow jungle gym. 

Phil was satisfied with his work until he heard a loud cry. His head snapped back, fearing the worst. There was his boy on the floor, his bike strewn to the side while the front wheel continued to spin until it eventually lost momentum. The bike was the least of his concerns now as Phil spotted the red tainted knees of his beautiful boy. 

Within moments he was kneeling by his son and holding him near his chest, shushing his cries so Wilbur didn't stutter on his words and choke up. "It's alright, bud  
You're gonna be alright." 

The toddler had already soaked his father's t-shirt in tears and his own khaki shorts in blood from his scraped knees. It wasn't necessarily a big deal in the long run but, it was one of the worst pains Will had known in his young life. That warranted hugs, kisses, and all the attention Phil could shine upon him. 

As the sobs quieted down to whimpers, Phil buried his nose in the boy's hair trying to calm himself down. His eyes closed for a moment, knowing that he had to keep his cool for his son. The soft strawberry scented brunnet locks only aided in grounding him. "Sorry, Will. I should've kept an eye out for you." 

Truthfully, Phil felt horribly guilty. He should've sprang the extra buck for knee pads. He should've made sure Will knew how to break properly. He should've kept an eye on him the entire time. 

The young thing shifted in his arms, tugging on his shirt softly as he took small fist fulls of it. "Dad, I wanna go home.” 

Phil could feel his stomach tie in knots. If he truly wanted it, it had to be done. His beautiful boy had clung to him despite Phil being responsible for his crash. He would not waste this opportunity. 

Phil was quick to carry Will on his hip and wheel the troublesome bike back with his free hand. "Technoblade! Come along! We're going home now!" Phil was cautious not to yell to Technoblade, but instead mindfully project his voice. He didn't want to startle Will more than he was already. 

There was a slight protest until Phil promised Technoblade that he was going to get the family McDonald's. He had already planned on taking them, yet, it was best to let Technoblade think he was good at bargaining. 

Once they got home Phil let the boys sit in the living room and watch tv while they are their chicken nuggets and apple slices. Phil wheeled Will's bike back into the garage and got the first aid from the bathroom. When he came back to the living room the boys were already digging in and the tv was blasting 'The Lion King'. 

Phil took a moment to enjoy the sight before kneeling down before his boy. "Wilbur, I'm gonna patch you up now. You gotta stay still." Phil warned as he opened up the first aid kit. 

Wilbur groaned and bit into an apple slice. "Dad! I'm in second grade! I know what to do already!" 

Phil chuckled at his 'mature' son and glanced around the first aid kit before opening a packet of alcohol swabs. Taking out the antiseptic drenched cloth he took a hold of Will's calve and looked up at him. "Alright, alright. I know you do, just remind me how do you sing that 'can't wait to be queen' song again?" 

This time Technoblade butted in with a whine "It's 'I can't wait to be King!" 

"Well, why don't you both sing it for me then?" Phil listened to the chorus of agreements and then the few beginning lines of the song before attacking. He truly did fell bad when Wilbur whined after singing that he had been working on his 'roar', but it needed to be done. Phil had successfully disinfected the scraped on Will's knees and put some cute band-aids on them with cartoon sheep. 

"You did great, my little song bird." Phil packed up the first aid kit and ruffled Will's hair. Will immediately batted his hand away with a pout. 

"I'm not a bird! I'm a lion!" Wilbur corrected, now fitting his animal preference for the film. 

"Alright, my lion cub. Keep eating and I'll be back to join you in a minute." Phil threw out the trash and put the first aid kit back in the bathroom before going back to have a delightful family dinner. 

After the ending credits played, Phil watched them for a moment. Will leaning on him and Technoblade taking solace on the couches arm rest. Their chest's rising and falling, almost in sync. This was his family. His beautiful family that he couldn't dare part with. He couldn't bare to think he'd let the boys leave his sight ever again. 

After a few minutes he switched off the TV and carried the sleeping bundles of joy upstairs to get a good night's rest.


	2. Stomach Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Packing day is here and Phil has yet another opportunity to flex his parenting skills.

The balancing act of juggling three kids and a stable job seemed like nothing compared to the struggles Phil was going through now. Not only one, but two of his sons were graduating high school and going away while he had to pack for the youngest one as well. "Mum, mum- Tommy is going to camp-" 

Phil switched the phone from his hand to being held between his ear and his shoulder. His newly free hands picking at the edge of the duct tape so he can lift the piece off the roll. "Well, he really wanted to go. You know how boys are. Tommy heard his friend Tubbo was going and he begged to go too." 

Phil was saddened to even say it. His mother didn't understand why Phil had to fling every single one of her grand babies off to different corners of the Earth this summer instead of all of them coming to visit her. Looking for his way out of the conversation he spotted Wilbur. The boy had some sweat on his temple, but he figured it was constantly traversing up and down the stairs to pack. "Alright, mom. Hey Will!'  
"Oh- oh you wanna talk to Will? Wilbur say hello to your grandmother." 

Will made faces, quickly shaking his hand and backing away until Phil forced the phone into his hands. The perks of being a father! 

Wilbur smiled and gave a series of cheery 'hellos' and yes and no answers before actually starting up a decent conversation. Phil listened as he continued to fiddle with the tape before stretching the length and placing it over the flaps of the box. 

"Yes, gran."  
"It's called a gap year."  
"Well- it's when you take a year off in-between highschool and college." Wilbur was already becoming distressed, leaning on the kitchen counter as he listened for a good minute. 

"Well, it's to focus on my music career. I've been doing it for a while, and-" Wilbur let out an akward laugh and looked over to Phil with pleading eyes. "Well, I don't think it would be good for me to come over there- I need to be with other musicians." 

Phil started feeling instant regret, solemnly holding his hand back out so Wilbur could pass over the phone and scamper away. 

Seeing his way out, Wilbur started toe wrap up the conversation. "Well, I have to finish packing. Love you, gran."  
"Alright.  
"Alright."  
"Alright."  
"Love you- alright."  
"Bye gran." 

Wilbur passed over the phone and made a b-line for his room to escape the akward hell he found himself in. Phil was left alone once again, talking on the phone. He supposed he ought to get used to this sort of thing. This being the only way he'd talk to all his sons this summer- And longer in Will and Techno's case. 

Boxes had been packed and about thirty minutes had passed before Phil sat down to take a break. His throne of Techno's packed up bedroom had been completed and Phil knew he should be proud. Technoblade was running off to one or the best colleges in the country, and on the road to success. With his GPA he could be anything he wanted to be... Then why didn't Technoblade want to stay home? 

Phil told himself not to think about that, but here he was. Holding his head in his hands, he loudly exhaled. His moment alone was quickly interuptted when a weak voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Will stood at the doorway, face pale and his bottom lip wet. His arm crossed over his stomach as he held it in pain. Phil immediately rushed over, putting a hand to his son's forehead. "Will, what happened? Are you alright?" 

Will's forehead was burning hot with a layer of sweat coating it. He looked as if he was going to collapse at any minute. "I threw up," Wilbur explained with his lower lip trembling. 

Phil calmed himself down. His boy probably caught a stomach bug or some variation of the flu. Nothing he hasn't seen before, but something he definitely wanted to take seriously. "Let's get you to bed. I'll worry about packing your things while you rest up." Phil took Will's arm and let the boy rely on him for support while he lead him to the stair case. 

Will's posture seemed to droop over as his head became too much to handle. Phil could only guide him so far as Will took solace in the stair banister. His grip was shakey and a clear sign that he needed some rest. 

After their trekking came to an end, Phil had Wilbur cling to the wall as he pealed back the dark blue covers to Will's bed. Will nearly collapsed when he felt the soft matress. His eyes closed and he let out a yawn. Poor thing was exhausted from chucking up his lunch. 

With the upmost care Phil pulled the blanket over him and brushed the fringe out of Wilbur's face. "It's going to be alright, Will. You rest up and I'll make you some soup." Wilbur hummed weakly in agreement and rolled over on his side. 

Phil took a step back and watched him before grabbing the small trashcan by Will's desk and placing it by his bed. All that was left to do was let him rest and make some food to fill his stomach when he woke up. 

Once downstairs Phil pushed some boxes to the side and got to work starting up the soup. He wasn't a chef, far from it, but he knew that food was good for the soul. Besides, his mother wouldn't let Phil go another day taking care of her grandbabies without him knowing how to cook her 'cure-all chicken noodle soup'. 

Doing this brought back memories of when Techno caught a really bad cold and eventually spread it over to Will. It had Phil rushing back and forth to apply cool-water soaked towels to Will's forehead then rushing back over to Will to make sure Techno didn't spit out the 'yucky juice' as he disgustedly named his medicine. There was going to be none of that now. Both of them were running off and Phil was alone... 

Maybe he should get Will to cough on Technoblade and Tommy- 

No, that would be cruel. Besides, knowing those two they'd push through it knowing how agressive they are. Phil didn't want a cabin filled of sick children on his conscious after knowingly sending a sick Tommy to camp. 

Phil cleared his cutting board into the pot, successfully adding in essentially potatoes and carrots into the soup. He covered the pot and brought the heat up. Now to find some cold and flu pills. It took a few minutes of rummaging through the medicine cabinet and googling names of pills that were haphazardly thrown in while their boxes remained empty. He wondered how his kids would fair on their own if they couldn't keep a simple medicine cabinet organized. 

After a while Phil had procured two pills, a water bottle, and a bowl of chicken soup for his sick son. The rest of his family could serve themselves, Will was of greatest concern now.


	3. First Degree Burns [Flashback]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil leaves the boys home alone.

Phil paced around the kitchen, glancing back at the living room where his sons were playing some video game after they swore up and down that they both did all their homework for the day. 

They were good boys, to a point, and responsible when he really needed them to be. Phil could leave two twelve year old to take care of a seven year old for just a moment... Even hearing himself think that seemed like a bad idea, but did he have any other choice? He had to visit his mom in the hospital and he didn't want to explain to the boys that sometimes older people just get hurt. 

Enough of this. He rang every neighbor, no answer. No babysitters were free tonight. He'd just have to leave Techno and Will in charge for an hour at most. 

Phil made his way into the living room and pursed his lips. He knew he had to just do it now and rip it off like a bandaid. "Boys, could you pause your game for a moment?" A series of groans erupted from his sweet little angels, but that didn't deter him. "Boys, I have to go out for a while and you need to stay home. The same rules apply for when I'm here." 

There was a spark in each boy's eyes. The right of passage, being home alone and eating all the ice cream. Stay up late and watch tv, maybe invite a friend over! 

"It's only going to be an hour so I'm living Will and Technoblade in charge. Just continue playing your game and I'll be back before you know it. 

His darling little Tubbo pouted in frustration "Dad! Why do they get to be in charge and I don't?” 

Phil in opened his mouth to respond, but Technoblade did instead. "We're older!" 

"And more responsible!" Wilbur chummed in. 

It was adorable, but it was making Phil regret his decision to leave them alone. Glancing at his watch he sighed and pressed a kiss to each of his boy's foreheads. Techno pretended to be repulsed by it. "Alright boys, you know the rules. No burning the house down. You know how to call 911 and I have the keys so don't answer the door to anyone." 

The boy's chimed in with variations of 'I know' before Phil mustered up the courage to grab his keys and walk out the front door. 

Phil felt anxiety closing in on him from every angle. His mother in the hospital, the kids were alone, and his mini van kept flickering the check engine light. It was all too much, but as Phil's mind wandered he found himself outside her hospital room door soon enough. 

It took a moment for him to calm himself before he stepped in, muffins in hand from the gift shop downstairs. "Hey ma, you doing alright?" Phil was tense, his voice soft so he didn't startle her.  
His mother on the other hand was sitting up in bed, flipping through that channels. She didn't look sickly at all, still filled with energy after a broken hip. Now we know where Tommy got his energy from. "Hey Philly. You don't look too good." 

Phil remembered why he didn't like being social. Either way he set the muffin on her beside table and put in his best smile. "I'm fine mom. Just a little worried, that's all." 

Phil's mom set down the remote and looked over her son. "No, you're tired. How much did you sleep?" She gestured him over, squinting so she could get a better look at his face. "What happened? Having trouble at work?" 

"No mom-" 

"You get me my shoes and we'll be out here in five minutes." Phil's mom was already making moves to hop off the edge of the bed 

Phil quickly held out his hands and stood in front of her. "Ma, ma. Calm down. I just left my boys alone for a minute. I'm just s little worried." 

Phil's mother relaxed, but seemed more ridged than when he first came in here. "You know you could've brought them. I wouldn't mind seeing them." 

"They're kids, I don't want to tell them their grandma is sick." Phil made an excuse, knowing it still wasn't enough. 

"I'm not that sick-" she could see that he was already guilt stricken by this. She pursed her lips for a moment before complying. "Baby, you know those boys are going to grow up to be men. They gotta learn sometimes though. If it makes you feel better you're gonna be able to baby them all the time when they get hurt." 

Phil nodded, feeling a pang of sadness but overall more positivity in his decision. His boy's did need space and responsibilities. "You're right, Mum." 

"I always am, now sit down. They usually burn the house down at the fifth hour. You won't be gone that long." That was oddly specific wisdom for a mother to know. Phil hoped he didn't almost set the house on fire when he was younger.   
It was surprising how a good chat could settle someone's nerves. By the time he got out the hospital Phil had ruled out the possibility that his boys would murder each other. However, he still was eager to head home. 

Parking the car in the driveway and nearing the front door his pace quickened. He could hear a child's scream. Phil had never moved as fast as he did in his life. 

The flames from the stove climbed high, almost flicking onto the cabinets. Phil quickly pushed Wilbur back and turned off the stove, letting the flames back down by themselves. 

The flames calmed down quickly, almost as if Phil's will called upon them to do so. For a moment he watched them die down guarding the area with his body before turning back. 

Three young boys were wide eyed and scared, staring at their father. Will was clutching his arm with tears in his eyes, Technoblade was watching at a distance, and Tubbo was hiding behind his pink haired brother. 

Phil nearly doubled over, looking over Will while he fought back tears. "Are you alright, bud?" Will sniffled and presented his arm to his father. Red marks already present. 

"Alright, we can fix this." Phil picked up the boy and sat him on top of the table. "Technoblade can you get the first aid and Tubbo can you get me a bag of frozen peas?" 

The boy's quickly set to work in fear of their father's serious expression. Quickly returning back with the supplies. 

Phil quickly got to work, taking out the neosporin from the first aid kit and applying some over Will's burn. "Will it's alright, it could have happened to anyone. It's a grease fire and it's what happens when you don't wash the grease off the bottom of the pan." 

Tears still streamed thick down Will's face, occasionally letting out sniffles. "I didn't mean to-" Wilbur was interrupted by a hiccup. 

With apologetic eyes, Phil cupped his cheek with one hand. "I know you didn't. It's not your fault." Phil got out a dry dish rag and wrapped up the package of frozen peas before handing it to Will. "Press that against where it hurts, alright?" 

Phil got out a small bottle of tylenol from one of the cupboards and got out a pill for him. Taking out a juice box from the fridge he handed the pill to him and put the straw in the juice box. "You need to tell me if it gets worse. For now, take this and keep pressing the peas to it. I love you, Will." 

"I love you too, dad." Wilbur held out his arms, quickly getting a hug from his father for all his troubles. 

After pulling away Phil looked at the other two. "Are you lads alright?"


	4. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot actually begins

Wilbur felt absolutely disgusting. His bedsheets and pillow were moist with sweat and his hair was damp, on the verge of sticking to his forehead. Trying to part from his pillow, Will was met with the full force of gravity on his head. It was much better to stay down let himself become numb. 

Fumbling around his nightstand for his phone he checked the notifications. His eyes adjusted to see three missed calls from Minx, five from Nikki, and two from Schlatt. His very own rag tag group of friends has noticed his disappearance and he felt the guilt way down on him as well as nausea. 

Tapping on the notification from Nikki a face time call started. A few chimes rang out until it stopped midway and Nikki's face appeared. "Will where are you? Are you okay?" 

"You look like shit!" A voice called out from behind her and Nikki adjusted her camera so Minx was in frame. 

Schlatt glanced over Nikki's shoulder "what are you talking about? He looks nothing like you,” Schlatt remarked, poking fun at Minx. 

"Ay you cunt, I'll show you who looks like shit." Nikki glanced back and got up, quickly walking to another room while still cradling her phone. 

"Sorry Will, they're always like this without you around." Nikki's voice was soft and airy, exactly what Wilbur needed at the moment. 

"Nik, I got sick. Been puking since lunch." Will explained with only a sliver of energy he normally had. 

Nikki immediately frowned and she looked at Will with the upmost of concern in her eyes. "Are you going to be okay? Are you taking any meds for it?" 

Will knew if he was there Nikki would already try nursing him back to health. The comfort of having her play with his hair as his head rested on her lap. "No, I tried to, but my dad found me and made me go upstairs. I ended up knocking out." 

"Well at least he's taking care of you... Did you tell him about Friday?" Her voice got quiet as she spoke the last sentence. 

"He knows I'm going, but he doesn't know the full bit." Will matched her tone, even though he was sure no one would get anything from his half of the conversation anyway. 

She seemed displeased by this news, but not angry. "You should tell him, maybe he can help you pay off some of your half." It was honest advice, but she can tell Will wasn't going to take it. 

"My dad would flip if he knew I didn't have rent or even a job planned out there." Will quickly dismissed the idea. Phil could know after Will hit it big as a musician... Or on his death bed. Either one works. 

Nikki let out a sigh and winced at the sound of a thud, presumably Schlatt and Minx in the background. "Alright, Will. You know your dad best. I'm going to help them. Bye, get better!" Nikki waved, with a soft empathetic smile. 

"Bye, love you." Will overall felt better, even after the suggestion with his dad. Who could feel bad when they were in the presence of Nikki? 

Phil, that's who. 

Now he didn't mean to eavesdrop. He knew Phil was practically an adult who needed his privacy. On the other hand, he was being a very stupid adult who was going to make the worse decision of his life. 

But what could be done? 

Tell him outright and loose all his trust? He would run away and never look back after that. He loved his kids, but they tended to be so defiant. He wanted to at least see Wilbur occasionally after he left. 

After a minute he creaked open the door and looked around to see Will closing his eyes again. He let his eyes flutter open to see his father. All with his innocent little gleam in his eyes. 

"Hey Will? You feeling better?" Phil entered and shut the door behind him. He placed the water bottle on the nightstand along with the two pills that started to leak color on his hand from how hard Phil's sweaty palms gripped them. 

Will groaned as he attempted to sit up, his head not even ceasing the pounding for a second. "My head hurts," Wilbur explained, not being one for conversation at the moment. 

"Alright, let's get you some pills then you can eat as much as you can." Phil placed the bowl on the crowded nightstand, picking up the pills and putting them in Will's open hand. Cracking the water bottle open for him he gave him it too. 

Will didn't comment on Phil's need to open water bottles and grab his medication for him, he was grateful to have his father take care of him. Admittedly, this was something Wilbur was going to miss. He threw back the pills then drank a bit more water than needed just to quell his growing thirst. 

Phil gently placed his hand on Will's with a soft smile "I'm happy you're drinking, but slow down, bud.” He didn't want Will throwing up on himself, that might turn him off to the idea of food entirely. 

Will nodded and handed the bottle back to Phil. He took a moment before shakily attempting to sit up. Phil immediately helped his boy, even adjusting the pillows behind him. "I was thinking, maybe you should stay home for a while. At least three days. You're not going to feel any better tommorow and I want it all out of your system before you travel." 

Will was quick to object then work backwards for his reasoning. "No, I can't. I'm afraid if I'm late for my first day on the job out there then they might just fire me." 

Phil knew this wasn't the truth, but he couldn't call him out. He only frowned and nodded his head in understanding. "Will, I get that you're scared, but they can't fire you for being sick. Besides, you'll always have a place here if worse comes to worse." Phil rested his hand on Will's leg and gave him a gentle pat in reassurance. 

Will made glances over to the soup. His eyes hungry and sparking with need. This wasn't the time to get sappy. Phil picked up Will's laptop bench and used it as a makeshift tray. He put the bowl down and made sure everything was alright before relaxing. "We'll figure something out when you feel better. For now just eat slowly and yell if you need anything." Phil got up, making sure he made no sudden movements. He made it to the door before turning back at a sound. 

"Love you, dad." Wilbur said after downing a spoonful of soup. 

"Love you too, song bird."


End file.
